


Happy Birthday to You!!

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Gen, for the slightly older person, greetings card verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my Aunts birthday card... for the slightly older person *coughs* XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to You!!

**Happy Birthday to You!!**

**Another Day Older,**

**Another Year Wiser.**

**You're Only As Old** **As You Feel.**

**Hope You Feel Great!!**

**Have The Best Birthday Ever!!**


End file.
